Louis
''Louis ''is the tritagonist of The Princess and the Forg. Personality Early on in the story, Louis was meant to be incredibly cowardly, phobic and timid to the point where even frogs can frighten him. Eventually directors John Musker and Ron Clements changed the character into what we see today. Louis is a kind and very fun loving type of character. He is very fond of his trumpet and his dream is to become a famous jazz singer and performing in front of a human audience without scaring anyone. He believes the only way to do this is to become human. He is terrified of guns because once when he snuck aboard a river boat to play he was shot at several times. Design Louis is a large, overweight alligator taller than a grown man. He was animated by Eric Goldberg who won an Anne Award for his animation. Role in Movie Louis first appears after both Tiana and Naveen are transformed into frogs and stranded in the Bayou. Tiana and Naveen had great fear of Louis at first, thinking he is about to eat them, but quickly realize he has no appetite for them. Instead Louis wants to play his trumpet while Naveen plays his ukulele. Tiana then tells Louis her and Naveen must be moving on. Louis asks why, and Naveen explains that they are actually human and the spell was done by a voodoo witch doctor. Louis then tells the duo about Mama Odie the queen of the bayou, and they ask Louis to take them but tells them there are too many dangers along the way and refuses. Naveen then convinces Louis to come, after pointing out that he will be able to play the trumpet for humans without scaring them if he was "smaller and less toothy", and Louis decides to ask Mama Odie to turn him human. Louis then takes them while singing When We're Human ''Louis along with Tiana and Naveen meet the firefly Ray. Turns out Louis took them in the wrong direction. Louis, Naveen, Tiana and Ray set off to Mama Odie's home, and along the way the characters become the best of friends. Louis and friends eventually meet Mama Odie. After she tells Tiana and Naveen to dig a little deeper Louis then asks to be human to, but she tells him to dig a little deeper as well. Louis and friends take a river boat back to New Orleans, where band players think Louis is in a gator costume (as they are also dressed up as animals for Mardi Gras) and invite him to play with them. Louis is thrilled and immediately joins them. At the Mardi Gras parade Louis notices Ray trying to fight Doctor Facilier's shadow demons and rushes to rescue him, but he is too late and finds the crushed body of Ray, and is shown to be very emotional about this. Louis carries the dying Ray to Tiana and Naveen. Ray sees everyone one last time and once he closes his eyes Louis begins to cry. Louis attends Ray's funeral and is overjoyed to see Ray become a star right next to 'Evangeline'. Louis also attends Tiana and Naveen's wedding in the swamp. Louis helps Tiana buy her restaurant by growling at the Fenner Bros, and once Tiana's Palace opens, Louis is a star and lives out his dream even though he is still an alligator.Louis is a friendly, jazz-loving, big-lipped alligator in Disney's 2009 feature film ''The Princess and the Frog. He is comical, manic, high-strung and plays the trumpet. Louis is a Disney character who is a comic relief. He serves as a comic relief for the movie and despite his size and ferocious appearance, he is something of a coward and has a large fear of guns. He also dreams of becoming a human who is a famous and popular trumpet player. He is voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley.